This invention relates to a machine tool with index means in which five sides or surfaces of a workpiece can be machined in sequence once the workpiece is attached to a spindle thereof.
Assuming that five flat surfaces of a workpiece in the form of a rectangular parallelepiped are sequentially machined, the workpiece is attached to an index means in a machine tool. The index means is then rotated by a given angle of 90.degree. to the correct position for the machine tool to perform a required operation. The workpiece is located in a precise position for one operation and then rotated to a second precise position for a second operation. Whenever such an index operation is repeated, each of four side surfaces of the workpiece is machined. In order to machine a fifth surface of the workpiece which is an end surface, however, the workpiece must be removed from the index means of the machine tool and then attached to a table of another machine tool. After that, the fifth end surface of the workpiece is machined.
Accordingly, the workpiece must be twice attached and removed in order to carry out one sequential operation on the workpiece.